


Мозаика

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: У каждого из них свои шрамы. Но у Гарри болят не полученные от врага, а те, которые он наносил другим. И перед дождём нестерпимо ноют и жгутся тонкие, невидимые полосы на груди.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Мозаика

1

Идею возродить занятия дуэльного клуба встречают неоднозначно. Недавняя война требует не забывать о возможности её повторения и необходимости выставить против тёмных сил подготовленных бойцов. И та же война ещё слишком сквозит в каждом заклинании, чтобы снова впускать её в свою жизнь.

— Защита от тёмных искусств появилась не из-за Волдеморта, — напоминает Невилл, и Макгонагалл неохотно соглашается.

Они сами могут рассказать о боевой магии, собирая мозаику своего опыта. Преподавательское место теперь не считается проклятым, да и найти профессора на эту должность не так сложно. Наверное. Но участники битвы за Хогвартс не спешат возвращаться в войну снова и снова, разделяя её с детьми. Кто-то шутит, что Гарри был бы самым удачным кандидатом. Или Гермиона. Или Рон, Луна, Дин и кто ещё смог выжить.

Гарри думает, что их знания — не благодаря, а вопреки. Кто их учил? Пожиратели, проходимцы, фанатики. 

Андромеда Тонкс в тёмной просторной мантии, так напоминающей одежду Снейпа, с фиолетовыми прядями в чёрных волосах, даёт команду расходиться.

— Используйте незапрещённые нетравмирующие заклинания и щиты.

Она похожа на сумасшедшую Беллатрикс и погибшую Нимфадору одновременно, и вместе с острыми, режущими буквами заклинаний память что-то сталкивает внутри Гарри. Он проваливается в вязкую, мутную вату, глубже и глубже, как в туннель портшлюза, когда до тошноты мотает потоками холодного тёмного воздуха, и не сглотнуть, чтобы отпустило заложенные уши. 

— Перфектум тоталус, инкарцеро! Экспеллиармус! — воздух взрывается вспышками, и Гарри несёт сквозь частокол воспоминаний, боли, вины среди других голосов, огня и грохота осыпающегося Хогвартса.

Гарри кричит, орёт внутри себя, падая всё глубже. Тени надвигаются нависают над ним, обретая из размытых нитей отчетливые очертания. Сириус, Фред, Нимфадора, Люпин. Как много. Седрик, Аластор, Дамблдор, Снейп. Сколько их ещё? 

Гарри судорожно вдыхает ртом и вдруг цепляется за бледное, размытое лицо, тянется к нему, как к краю над бездной. Напротив такой же потерянный, замерший Драко. Гарри шестым чувством слышит его крик и выныривает навстречу.

— К барьеру, — сипит Гарри, выдыхает, с трудом шевелит запёкшимися губами, но Драко понимает его, цепляется так же и карабкается наверх.

Он поднимает палочку, направляет на Гарри, и тот вместо новой удушающей волны вдруг чувствует лёгкость. Мир становится простым и понятным. Есть заклинания и магия, есть противник и бой, где можно не убивать и не умирать самому. Можно отдавать свою силу и с восторгом ощущать, как разбивается о него чужая, обволакивает, не проходя внутрь. Белая до синевы кожа на щеках Драко краснеет. Он вышибает палочку из рук Гарри глупым магловским приёмом, кисть за кисть. Пальцы Гарри раскрываются. Он сумеет поднять её невербаликой, оттолкнуть Драко, сжечь всю комнату к Мордреду. Но вместо этого сдаётся, развеивая остатки ватного тумана.

2

Третий день дождь, мелкая морось.

— Гарри, ты идёшь? 

Он отлипает от окна, догоняет Рона. Впереди Невилл, Дин, Гермиона. Симус не остался на восьмой курс, как и многие другие. Кого-то забрали родственники, кто-то побоялся сам. Не счел нужным. Если обернуться назад, он увидит, что от когда-то заполненного класса теперь занята лишь половина. Их не делят по факультетам, не снимают баллы, но бывшие слизеринцы жмутся друг к другу, словно они все временами не похожи на испуганных птенцов, потерянных и брошенных.

Дождь барабанит по крыше теплицы, дальняя часть обвалилась и даже чары не сдерживают набирающиеся лужи воды. Мадам Спраут пододвигает к ним тонкие, светло-зелёные ростки новой рассады бадьяна, моли, бубонтюбера. 

— Кто мне расскажет, для чего нам нужны перчатки из драконьей кожи? 

Гермиона тихо переговаривается с Роном, руку тянет Невилл.

Утром они ещё дети, которым скоро сдавать ЖАБА, поступать на курсы целителей и авроров, а после занятий собирают камни Хогвартса, латая обрушенные стены и башни.

  
3

Гарри думает, что Хог стал неразрывно связан с Малфоем ещё до того, как он толкнул тележку сквозь стену, купил первую шоколадную лягушку и переплыл реку на лодках с зажжёнными факелами.

— Привет, — скучающе и манерно тянет худой бледный мальчишка в ателье мадам Малкин. — Тоже в Хогвартс?

И эти интонации смотрятся на нём, как мантия с плеча Люциуса. 

— Меня зовут Малфой. Драко Малфой, — протянутая рука остаётся между ними мерцающей стеной, щитом защиты и пропастью. Лестницы в Хогвартсе меняют направление, как им вздумается, но где-то рядом всегда оказывается Драко.

От самого опасного приключения в то время — погони за вспомнивсётелем, хижины Хагрида — подглядывать нехорошо, Малфой, запретного леса, лавки Флориш и Блоттс, соперничества в квиддиче. Какими казались важными кубки, имена, баллы. 

Гарри отстранённо помнит свои злость, обиду, когда Малфой дразнил его дементорами, не понимая, что такое настоящий страх. Ещё не понимая, а потом его светлое большое поместье превратилось в гадючье гнездо, смерть заставила быстро повзрослеть, покрыв пеплом разрушенного Хогвартса.

Оно звенело между ними, напряжение, от которого не избавиться. Сжатая пружина, когда легче убить, изрезать Сектумсемпрой, и может выжить только один.

Гарри думает, что зря видел в Малфое помеху, досадное недоразумение. Он его раздражал, доставал, следил. И заставлял забыть об опасности, другой, большей жестокости, подозрениях. Сколько раз Гарри проваливался в тоску и предательство, как на поляне за Хогсмидом, когда появлялся Драко, заслоняя собой остальное.

4

Андромеда приводит в Хогвартс Тедди, и даже Паркинсон приседает рядом с ним на колени, выпуская из палочки перламутровые мыльные пузыри.

— Почему вы согласились преподавать? Вы же не хотели, — спрашивает Гарри, убирая с пола мишуру из хлопушек магазинчика Уизли. Тедди бегает, быстро топоча сандалиями, вокруг стола, Андромеда его ловит, пытается удержать на коленях. Он изворачивается, хохочет, и сходство с Беллатрикс исчезает окончательно. Как и с Нимфадорой.

— Кто-то же должен, почему не я, — Андромеда заправляет выбившуюся фиолетовую прядь в пучок на затылке, проводит ладонями по гладко зачесанным волосам. Тедди всё-таки удаётся убежать, и он сосредоточенно толкает металлические шары на маятнике в углу.

— Уже не помню, кто из нас проклял другого первым, я хлопнула дверью родительского дома или меня отрезали от семьи, как пуповину младенца, — задумчиво и тихо говорит Андромеда, наблюдая за внуком. — Я так старалась отгородиться от магического мира, но Тедди волшебник, а Дора погибла, защищая Хогвартс. Трелони сказала бы, что от судьбы не уйдёшь, а я просто хочу перестать хоронить детей. Даже если для этого нужно научить их сражаться.

5

Война на каждом из них оставила отпечаток. На руке Гермионы — след от магического клинка, «грязнокровка», ни стереть, ни вытравить. На плече Рона — застарелый, едва заметный рубец от неудачной аппарации. У Гойла обожжённые ступни, похожие на изъеденную горегубками кожу, Хагрид часто мнёт широкой ладонью вывихнутое пожирателями плечо — сколько он нёс Гарри потом, вот так, на изувеченных руках. У него самого — «я не буду лгать», оставленное пером Амбридж.

У них всех свои шрамы. Но у Гарри болят не полученные от врага, а те, которые он наносил другим. И перед дождём нестерпимо ноют и жгутся тонкие, невидимые полосы на груди.

6

Гарри поднимается следом на Астрономическую башню, встаёт рядом.

— Снова следишь, Поттер? — не глядя, спрашивает Драко. 

Ветер дует в лицо, путая волосы. От Хогвартса, как от центра вселенной, расходятся река, поля, затопленные болота, темнеет Запретный лес. 

— Я видел тебя. Тогда, — невпопад признаётся Гарри. 

— Сказал же, преследуешь, — флегматично отзывается Драко, но Гарри видит, как он дёргается и крепче сжимает тонкими пальцами перила. 

— Ты не смог бы его убить.

— А ты, конечно, считаешь это чем-то хорошим, — устало и неожиданно зло говорит Драко. — Как интересно всё устроено в головах у светлых. Если бы я убил Дамблдора по приказу Волдеморта, вы бы прокляли меня и линчевали. Как Снейпа. А за то же самое, но по просьбе самого Дамблдора возвели Снейпа в мученики. Я без претензий, согласен и признаю, но объясни мне, в чём разница? В произошедшем? В мотивах? Если результат один и тот же.

Гарри молчит, но Драко и не ждёт ответа.

— Помнишь, Муди показывал нам паука под заклятьем Империуса, — продолжает он спокойнее. — Не сам Муди, Крауч-младший, но и тот был горазд на такие шутки. Чем мы от него отличались? Выпрыгнуть из окна? Пожалуйста. Утопиться? Как скажете. Ты — ради светлых идеалов, я — ради семьи. Ну, и меркантильных тёмных интересов и амбиций тоже, конечно.

Он вдруг понимает, что Драко сейчас вываливает на него собственную правду не чтобы его шокировать или отомстить. Гарри думает, что их ведь не так много, тех, кто способен выслушать по-настоящему. Кто знает, как всё было не через призму светлого Дамблдора и Тёмного лорда, и всколыхнувшиеся обида, ярость оседают хлопьями пепла.

— Помнишь, Амбридж говорила, мол, в глубине души я знаю, что заслуживаю наказание. Я тогда промолчал, потому что действительно так считал, — отзывается Гарри. 

— Дурак, и не лечишься, — невесело усмехается Драко, смотрит вдаль, ветер задувает светлые пряди на лицо. Белая кожа на фоне чёрной мании режет глаза. — Ты никогда не замечал, какой Хогвартс мрачный. Старые облезлые стены, сырые подземелья, факелы, везде холодный камень, решетки, металл, призраки мертвых. Хотя они, пожалуй, здесь самые безвредные. 

Гарри пожимает плечами. 

— Это мой дом. Другого нет.

— У меня тоже, — растерянно признаёт Драко.

7

Гарри смотрит, как Малфой одёргивает рукава, натягивает ниже.

Драко носит белые рубашки, чёрные мантии, прячет запястья. Он всегда был такой, и Гарри нравится. Нравилось. Закрытое тело и неожиданно беззащитная кожа на тыльной стороне ладони, такая белая, что, казалось, светится. Длинные пальцы, аккуратные ногти. Иногда Гарри думает, каково это — коснуться её. Бледной, почти прозрачной, матовой. Какая его кожа на ощупь — холодная, нежная, мягкая?

Теперь иначе. Малфой не следует этикету, он прячет, прячется. Гарри знает это, и ему хочется сказать, что уже не важно. Война прошла через них, проредила кровавым ситом, и ненависть, злость, откровенная радость — остались там, как мелкие камни в муке. Наверное, не для всех. Гермиона умеет грустить, а Рон — ненавидеть.

Гарри, когда видит побледневшую метку, помнит свои эмоции, но не чувствует их сейчас. Не презирает, не сочувствует, не жалеет. И думает, что Малфою и не нужны ни его утешение, ни обида.

Они строятся в торжественном зале полукругом, восьмой курс, плечом к плечу. Гарри встаёт рядом с Малфоем — должен же кто-то занять это место. Драко опускает вниз рукава, а Гарри нестерпимо хочется дотронуться до того немногого, что осталось не скрыто, не замуровано в чёрное, мрачное, как смерть и убитые надежды. И он едва заметно, невзначай проводит пальцами над костяшками. Драко отдёргивает руку, и Гарри запоздало понимает — зря он, левую, где спрятана волшебная палочка. Но ничего не происходит, и Гарри с почти детской обидой осознаёт, что так сосредоточился на своём движении, на себе, на реакции Малфоя, что ничего не почувствовал. Вот дурак.

Он с замиранием смотрит, как Драко медленно разжимает пальцы. Словно позволяя.


End file.
